


Making Friends

by thelittlepalmtree



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlepalmtree/pseuds/thelittlepalmtree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone gets lost in Olympus and Hermes helps her find her way back to her mother and the rest of the Gods</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Friends

Olympus was not all it was cracked up to be. It was sort of horrible, actually. Everyone was so formal, she was getting back pains just watching how stiff they all were. Her mother finally instructed her to leave the throne room and find a garden. She finally found one, and now she was lying on the grass, her colorful dress spread out on the ground like a flower opening. Her calves were pricked slightly by the rough carpet of grass.

The sky was beautiful here, as colorful as a rainbow, and she could feel the wind, even on the ground. Places like this made her feel young. And she was, so very young. She let her eyes close, the warmth of the morning putting her to sleep.

When she opened them the sky was black, and only the light of the stars and the glow bugs lit her way. She sat up slowly, looking around. Her mother was bound to be angry, they were supposed to meet at noon. She brushed the grass off her dress as best she could and looked around for a good ten minutes. Lost. She was lost. She didn't know where she was or how she'd gotten there, she'd been dreaming of…oh she couldn't even remember that. But it had been nice, a silver lining she supposed.

"There you are!" A voice called out. A youth came towards her. She had seen his face, he was definitely an Olympian. "Everyone's worried sick about you!"

"I-I'm sorry." She flushed. "I got lost."

"I can see that." The youth huffed, he grabbed her wrist in a movement that was a bit invasive. "Don't worry, I'll deliver you safely."

"Thank you…Hermes, right?"

"Yeah," He turned and looked at her. He reached out and plucked a few blades of grass out of her hair. "You know just because your mother is the Goddess of the earth it doesn't mean you should roll around in it."

"I fell asleep." She said, trying to brush out the rest of the grass.

"You're not supposed to be back here, what are you doing?"

"I like gardens." She shrugged, deciding that was the best answer.

"These are Hera's private grounds, better not tell her where you were." He grimaced, "She can make your life pretty bad and you've already got one strike against you."

"I'm sorry." She looked down, ashamed. She'd made such a horrible impression already.

Hermes laughed. "It's okay, cheer up." He lifted her chin. "You're going to make a great goddess someday."

She looked up, a smile on her face, "You think so?"

"Sure, you've got a nice face, and anyone that likes to roll around in the grass is daft—and daft people turn out best." He chuckled.

"That was incredibly…rude." She huffed. She batted his hand away when he tried to ruffle her dark hair.

"Sorry." He laughed. They came upon a room full of people. He had delivered her, like he promised. "Now, just keep your head high. You've got to act like you deserve respect if you want to earn it."

"Thank you…" She smiled.

"Don't worry, kid, you've got more friends than you think." And with that they entered the room. Things went pretty much as expected. Demeter got angry, demanded where her daughter had been. Zeus, Hera and some of the others fixed her with stern looks. And she apologized, but kept her head high, like Hermes told her to. Finally it was time to go. Before they left she said goodbye to her new friend.

"Don't worry, kid," He grinned, "I'll be seeing you around."

 


End file.
